Eden
by little miss xxxx
Summary: Eden is a girl who has lived for a very long time, her destiny is to bring an end to the war raging between Lycans and Vampires, she also has a gift that can bring an end to both immortal species.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first story so please review but no flames. This story is different to the events in the Underworld movies, I changed a lot of things around just incase you're wondering. The main characters from the movie have the same background, I just changed were and how things happened. Eden is my OC and Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold, bitter night and the Death Dealers were out. Istavan led the team with Joseph, Klara and Erzsabet behind him, warm breath swirled around them in the freezing winter air, their black armour was cold to the touch but contained some warmth inside, although vampires are cold-blooded they still enjoy the warmth. Each Death Dealer sat upon their trusted steeds, also covered in black armour. Their eerie blue eyes pierced the darkness surrounding them.

"what exactly are we looking for?" asked Joseph, his strong hungarian accent breaking the silence.

"A werewolf has been terrorizing villages in this area," replied Klara with her soft british accent. Joseph nodded and continued looking into the darkness.

"we're not going to-," he was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream.

"There!" shouted Erzsabet, pointing in the direction the scream came from. The four Death Dealers disappeared into the darkness in search of the ravenous beast. They went through the dense, dark forest, brushing branches out of their way. Although they could see quite well in the dark, their sight was limited so even the creatures of the night didn't know what lurked in the darkest parts of the forest.

Klara was in front now, she led the way through the dark forest her eyes probed the darkness surrounding her. She stopped at a small clearing and suddenly the smell of blood filled her nostrils, she looked around when something caught her eye. The body of a young girl lay on the freezing ground, blood surrounded her body, she had claw marks across her chest and her throat had been ripped out. Her eyes were so full of fear that Klara felt deeply sorry for the poor girl. The Death Dealers surrounded the body and looked down on the poor girl. Istavan looked at her as if she was nothing, he felt nothing for the loss of an unknown mortal but everyone else felt even the slightest bit sad for the poor girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Burn the body, before it turns," commanded Istavan, his voice void of emotion. Erszabet looked away from the body and at Istavan, she then turned her attention to the flaming torch she held in her hand, she bent down and touched the naked flame off the dead girl and her clothes began to burn. Before she knew it the body was up in flames. Klara stared out into the darkness, completely oblivious to the burning of the body. Erszabet quietly went over to her, she noticed Klara wasn't paying much attention and was just staring into the darkness.

"What's wrong?" asked Erzsabet.

"I have a feeling that the beast that did this is not gone," replied Klara with a nervous tone. Erszabet looked back at the two men talking then turned her attention back to Klara. Klara kept her attention on the dark forest when a shiver ran up her spine, she turned to Erszabet and noticed her eyes go from dark green to an eerie blue, Klara knew she sensed it too. Both females spun around in time to see a large, beast jumped from the trees without much warning and landed on Joseph, knocking him off his horse and on to the ground, the werewolf landed on top of him and he struggled under the werewolves vise like grip. Joseph tried to reach for a weapon before he knew it the beast plunged its sharp teeth into his throat, killing him instantly. Everyone watched in horror as the dark beast attacked and killed one of their comrades. The werewolf got up off of Joseph and roared, Erszabet then shot it with a crossbow, the arrow whirled through the air, its tip shining in the moon light. The silver tipped arrow sunk into the werewolves shoulder and it howled out in pain. The arrow didn't kill the werewolf, it looked at Erszabet and growled, a look of fear spread across her face before the beast jumped on her.

"ERZSZABET!" screamed Klara.

Erszabet was pulled off her horse by the huge beast, Istavan shot another arrow at it but it didn't budge. Erszabet held the beast by the neck to stop it biting her, but instead of it using its teeth it dug its claws into her side and pulled them across her chest, she screamed in pain and let go of the beast's neck. It took this as an oppurtunity and sunk its teeth into her throat. Klara then shot it with an arrow, the arrow hit it in the side. It got up and roared at Klara, she pulled out another arrow and began loading it into the crossbow but before she could the werewolf jumped at he and knocked her off her horse. The beast landed on top of her, nearly crushing her to death. She wiggled and tried to get out from under the beast but it dug its sharp claws into her side, she winced but didn't scream. The werewolf brought its head down to her face, its hot breath now hit her face, it widened its mouth preparing to bite but she stabbed it in the side with the arrow she still held in her hand,the beast then growled at her so she stabbed it again and again intil it finally got off. She rolled out from under it and tried to get as far away as possible before it tried to attack her again. She lay on the ground panting, she had four large holes in her side that wouldn't stop bleeding and her friends were gone. _Wait, wheres Istavan?_ she thought. She was pulled out of thought when she heard the werewolf roar, it looked at her with hate and death in its eyes. It got ready to jump at her when Istavan jumped out infront of it and shot it with yet another arrow. _I have never seen a werewolf take on this much silver and lived._ Thought Klara. She stopped thinking and looked at Istavan standing in front of the towering beast, she jumped when it lunged forward and on top of Istavan. He couldn't even attempt to rescue himself before it bit in to his throat. The werewolf looked at Klara and snarled, its mouth was covered in blood. A look of fear spread across her face as she thought she was about to meet her end. She looked around, desperatly looking for a way to escape, then her eyes fell upon the crossbow, lying on the ground not ten feet from her, she dived forward just as the werewolf did, grabbed the crossbow and shoved the arrow into it. She hot the last arrow she had, it whirled in the air and she desparetly hoped it would make a fatal blow. It seemed luck was on her side when the arrow sunk into its head, right between the eyes. The werewolf dived towards the ground and slid towards Klara, it stopped at her feet with its head just inches from her foot. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she watched the best come to a halt. She tried to move when a sharp pain shot up her side, _damn_, she thought when she realised the marks on her side. She put her hand on the armour and felt four deep puncture marks where the werewolf dug its claws into her, she pulled her hand back and it was covered in blood, even the smell of her own blood made her lips water. She looked around the area she was in and realised she was alone, her fellow Death Dealers and friends were dead. Her attention came back to her wound, she looked down and realised there was a small puddle of blood forming were she was sitting. Klara didn't know what to do, she knew with a wound like this she wouldn't make it back to the castle before sunrise. She kept looking around, hoping to find a way to get back but to no avail, she began to feel very weak and her eyelids became heavy, she noticed her breathing had also beccome heavier suddenly her vision became blurry. _Shit, _she thought before she passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter done, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up soon. Please review but no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

Klara awoke to find she was still in the forest. She could hear voices around her but could not place who they were or were they were coming from, she looked down to find her armour was gone only her leather corset, leather boots and chain mail remained. A thin white bandage, stained with blood went around her side, covering her wound. She scrunched her eyebrows together, wondering what had happened while she was passed out, she came out of her thought when she heard someone approaching, she sensed that the person was male and a mortal. Klara moved her hand to her side and felt the sharp dagger still strapped to her side, the unknown man came closer and closer when he was close enough she jumped from where she was lying. He was obviously not expecting what had happened when Klara pinned him to a tree with a dagger up to his throat, her eyes were blazing blue and her fangs were bared. The people around drew swords and moved closer.

"Who are you?" she hissed. His eyes were fixed on her and they didn't move, she noticed that he was not afraid shocked just surprised. The people drew closer around her, the sharp dagger dug into his throat enough to draw blood, she watched as the warm liquid trickled down his throat, her mouth watered as she thought about the taste of the freshly spilt blood. She came out of her daze and looked back up at the man pinned to the tree, her cold icy eyes immediately met his warm brown ones.

"Who are you?" she was getting annoyed now.

"John," he almost struggled with the cold blade pressing against his jugular. The men stood around the two ready to pounce on the vampire but John signaled for them to back away and so they did. Klara then noticed them all backing up so she slowly took the dagger away from his throat and stepped away, she watched as he walked forward, touched his throat, took his hand away and notice the blood, although it wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage it did sting. He wiped the blood in his trousers and looked up at Klara, her eyes now a warm hazel. The men around them kept their eyes on her as they lowered their weapons, she gave them a cold look before turning away.

"Now then," John broke the silence, "back to work everyone, everything is ok," he assured his men, they all looked at him in shock, _is he sure he wants to be left alone with a person that just attacked him? _They all thought but they did as he said and continued with what they were doing. John turned and looked at Klara, who looked very uncomfortable. He slowly walked over to her and she turned and looked at him, her look had softened and if you took away the fact that she was wearing armour and she had tons of weapons she looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. He smiled ans reluctantly she smiled back, he then extended his hand,

"John, John Corvinus," he introduced himself, she kept her eyes on him and scrunched her eyebrows together, _Corvinus? _I know that name.

"Klara Johannes," she introduced herself aswell and put out her hand and shook his, to his surprise her hands were soft and unusually warm as vampires are usually cold, his hands were quite sift but not as soft as a ladies and he had a strong grip. They both pulled their hands away and began watching what the men were doing Klara noticed the men loading her dead comrades onto a small carriage pulled by a horse they did the same with the dead werewolf, which had now turned back into its human form. She felt as if her heart was being squeezed when she seen that the werewolf was only a young boy, only fifteen or sixteen years old with messy blonde hair, he was probably forced to watch his family being mutilated by an animal and then un-willingly turned into a monster.

"What are they doing? she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Their job," John replied

"Their job?" she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, he noticed her facial expression and knew it needed explaining.

"Our job is to clean up the fights any immortals have so the humans don't discover the existence of the immortal species."

"Why?"

John didn't know how to fully explain the reason as to why they did it but he thought he would at least try to give her and answer."Have you ever heard of Alexander Corvinus?" she didn't answer but her facial expression showed that she exactly who he was. "The father of Marcus and William Corvinus," she finally spoke.

"Well we work for him and...well, he wasn't exactly happy about what his sons had become and he wanted to keep them hidden from the humans because who knows what would happen if humans found out about the immortal species,"

"they could either use it to benefit themselves or they could freak out and that could mean the end for a lot of the immortals," Klara understood exactly what he was trying to say.

"Yes, and either way it wouldn't end very good."

"John!" a voice called out, "we're ready," the same voice shouted, Klara and John then ended their conversation to Klara's disappointment she quite enjoyed talking to him, even though she had only met him.

John was very surprised because of all the vampires he had ever met he thought Klara was completely different, all the vampires he met loved themselves and disliked humans and were cold and showed hardly any emotion, but Klara smiled, she talked to him like she had talked to him everyday and she was warm. He smiled to himself as he thought about a vampire he had just met, he looked at her and she looked back at him with a smile on her face, his gaze wandered away from her and over to the mountains that was when Klara noticed his face drop she followed his eyes ans then noticed then sun beginning to rise over the mountains.

"We need to go," he practically ordered, he rushed over to Klara and grabbed her hand and she jumped, but he ignored the fright he gave her and pulled her away. He ran over to his horse and began pulling at the rains everyone stared at him at confusion and then noticed the sun rising so they all rushed over to John and helped him with the horse. Klara stood impatiently waiting for them and staring at the rising sun, in all of her mortal life she never thought she would be afraid of the sun but she was wrong. She didn't notice John was already on the horse and was startled when he called her,

"Klara, lets go!" he shouted, she spun around and seen him sitting on the horse he put his hand out and she took hold of it, she put her foot in the stirrup and he pulled her up onto the horse, she was hardly sitting properly when the horse sped off through the forest.


End file.
